Lifeline
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Naruto is confused, hopeless. Until he finds Gaara. He changed Naruto in a way he can't explain. But who will he trust in the end? MAJOR GaaNaru and SasuNaru, slight NaruGaa and IruKak. Rated for HARD yaoi lemon and language. Complete...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**WARNING!! THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON!! AND...MASTURBATION!! DON'T LIKE, LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD THY PEACE!**

**AN: Alright, I posted this before I could change my mind. It's pretty bad, but I really wanted to get this idea down..well. Yeah. It's pretty much Naruto looking back on his life. I dont know how to explain what Gaara is...but I'm sure you can figure it out......**

**Please review and all that junk! OH and I dont know if Iruka is younger than Kakashi, but in my story, he is. So, just to clear that up, Iruka is younger than Kakashi. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

It stared out as a normal day. I visited Sakura at the hospital after her accident on a mission; she had been sliced by a kunai on her neck, and it hit a major nerve. Stubborn as always, she wanted to be released so she could go back to her normal life, but Grandma Tsunade insisted on her staying another couple days. I hated seeing her sit, frustrated, reading a book for the fourth time. The huge pink gash was still very visible, and I wanted to reach out and touch it. Feel the stitches that stuck out from open parts, feel the sensitive flesh; I wondered if it was burning hot, like Sakura said it was. She said sometimes it was such a scorching kind of pain, she could barely stand it.

The day passed without any other happening; nobody spoke to me. I was used to that, but it still pained me when I saw everyone else talking freely with their friends while I was left to watch.

I was also immune to the teasing I obtained. Especially from Gaara. He was two years older than me, and probably the most beautiful boy at the school. With fiery red hair and kohl rimmed eyes, he was attractive in every way possible. I would occasionally catch myself staring at him during class, just gazing at his perfect face, his pale curving neck. Though, I always managed to stop myself from reaching out and touching it. I wanted to squeeze the porcelain skin, massage it until he moaned.

But he hated me with such intensity, I had to look away in sorrow whenever he caught me gaping at him.

That day, he had walked up to me as I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the brick wall. Towering over me, he smirked and crossed his arms. I stretched my back, so I was face to face with his crotch. He didn't seem to notice, but I tensed.

"Naruto," he cooed lightly, bending down to lock eyes with me. It was like I was hypnotized; the green depths bored into my skull and his lips were slightly parted. They were full and a glistening pink color, and his pearly white teeth showed. I could see his tongue.

When I didn't reply, he lifted his finger and tipped my chin up.

His touch startled me, sending an electric storm through my body. He tilted my head so he was looking down on my face. The ends of his crimson hair brushed my cheek, and I dared to stretch my arm out and stroke it.

In the back of my mind, I knew Gaara was doing this just to spite me, just to prove I would never have a chance of even becoming friends with him.

But, no matter how it would turn out, I liked to enjoy it.

"Naruto, I want you," he said roughly, his lips inches from mine. It took all my power not to crush them together.

"I…want…you," I breathed, repeating him. I liked the sound of my words mimicking his.

"You're a slut," he whispered into my ear. That wasn't entirely true, simply because I had never had sex before. But I was clueless enough to think I had. I jerked off too much and too openly. I did it leisurely, carelessly, so naturally, everyone knew about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back then, I was so confused. I was confused about sex, about whether I took an attraction to men or women, or both. I followed the crowd, doing whatever they did.

In truth, everyone hated me. Of course, the teachers didn't, only because they were required to work with me. It wasn't that I wasn't smart; in fact, I was very intelligent. I passed all my tests with flying colors, and I comprehended everything within minutes of the explanation. It's just I wasn't smart in the social subject.

Though, there was Sakura…she had stayed with me since we were little kids, ever since we overheard Kakashi and Iruka speaking behind a closed door when we were 12. We had pressed our ears to the wooden walls, straining to hear what they were saying.

They weren't really saying anything, more like screaming and moaning.

Sakura had I had argued over this for a while, debating on whether it was a medical treatment or they were having a fight.

"Go in!" She had insisted, smiling. "Find out what they're doing!"

"Why?" I had already decided I would listen to her, but I just wanted to talk to her. I craved her voice.

"I'll give you a kiss if you do it," she had promised, and I instantly jumped up to open the door. Kissing Sakura was like a long term goal for me.

While she watched from afar, I turned the knob and pushed it open. It was completely dark, the moaning still continuing. I fumbled around for the light switch, flipping it on when I found it on the wall.

What I saw, at first, I didn't understand. I gawked openly; Kakashi was sandwiched in between Iruka and the messy bed. His pale legs were hooked over Iruka's shoulders, and the scarred-nose ninja gripped his thighs tightly. The younger Jounin was on his knees, making thrusting motions with his hips. With every movement, Kakashi would shriek, bucking his waist down.

Sakura was just as dumbstruck as I; we watched like that for another five minutes. We stood rigid as they both screamed in unison and a white liquid burst from the Sharigan user's cock, and he arched his back as Iruka stiffened, fisting the sheets.

The lay there panting, until they finally realized Sakura and I had been spying.

The rest of it was just a blur. A scene where Kakashi and Iruka apologized to us repeatedly, then begged us not to say anything. We agreed reluctantly to keep their secret.

After thanking us, they fled, like nothing had ever happened.

They avoided us. Whenever they'd pass us in the halls, they'd immediately turn around and run in the other direction. Neither me nor Sakura could see why they were so ashamed of what they'd done.

"Maybe it's because they're both men," Sakura had shrugged. But I still couldn't grasp what difference that made. I wondered what it was like to be entered by another person, and a week after that incident, I put my fingers in myself for the first time.

When I remember all this, I'm embarrassed. I was hopelessly running through a maze that I couldn't find the end of.

And the worst part was that Sakura never gave me that kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I'm a slut…" I copied. In the distance, I saw a group of other boys studying us, laughing. Gaara was always like this. He'd sweet talk me, pretend he actually did want me, until I ended up jerking off in front of him. That's what he enjoyed. He was known as the pervert who'd slept with everyone; I guess I was his last target, his last victim. He was like some sort of sick sex expert, and he was so serious about it that it was frightening.

He was respected amongst the students, so people would agree to do whatever he wanted so he could survey it. If they would kiss, he'd lean in close and notice where their tongues went, what their hands did, every little detail was happily scrutinized by the deranged red-head.

I was suddenly snapped back into the situation as Gaara's breath sent burning sensations around my chest. It was just then I realized he had taken my shirt off.

There were whoops and cheers coming from the gathering crowd as Gaara left smarting bite marks on my neck.

I was the bug squished under the microscope.

Gaara took my left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and gently sucking.

I moaned easily, and the image of Kakashi flashed before my eyes as I arched my back.

"You're so easy," he voiced my own thoughts as he continued to bite and nip until the nub became hard. Switching to the right nipple, he preoccupied his other hand by slipping it down my pants.

The throng of people erupted in applause, as he gripped my extremely hard member and I screamed. It wasn't unusual for me to become aroused so quickly, and my erection was quickly getting painful.

"Play with yourself," he commanded, removing his hand and sitting back on his haunches. "I want to watch what you do." The crowd suddenly went silent; he was in one of his experimental moods.

I hastily stood up and slid my pants down to my ankles, not batting an eyelash as everyone gasped as my cock was unleashed. It throbbed with need, precum dripping from the tip.

Gaara's expression told me he had forgotten everyone else was there, for he observed me unblinkingly, sincerely interested.

I grabbed my length and pumped it furiously; I had done it so many times I knew exactly where my hand was supposed to go. Gaara remained unfazed as he put his chin in his hands and viewed me with curiosity. It was a habit of his.

I noticed with fascination the sizable bulge that was forming in his pants, but I had seen it before. He said I was easy, when he himself had become aroused during all of his own "sessions."

Without warning, I shoved a finger deep inside myself and dug around. It was second nature to me as I inserted three more fingers at once, shifting them in and out.

The mass of students crept closer to beware me like I was a piece of meat.

I riskily beckoned Gaara over, inviting him to come closer. He instantly obeyed, and I felt powerful at the thought that he did what I told him to do.

When I did this, it was like I became a different person. I fell into another world and I acted impulsively. It would always come back to haunt me.

Gaara crawled on his hands and knees over to me, meowing like a cat. It excited me beyond my day dreams.

Still mewling, he got so close to me I could feel his breath on my shaft.

"Use only your right hand," he instructed. I snatched my fingers out of my entrance, gaining a disbelieving cry from the other students.

I removed my left hand, placing it on Gaara's head and tangling it in his short hair to hold myself up. He let me, as I viciously pumped myself with only my right hand. He watched intently, looking for the reaction that I gave with just one hand.

I was feeling my much-needed release approaching me with speed, but I nervous of coming in front of so many people.

Nevertheless, I couldn't hold it anymore, and I exploded into my hand, the liquid splashing my chest. Gaara sat back, amused, as I slowly let my grip fall from his head. He stood up, looking me up and down as he did, and dryly handed me my shirt. I swiftly redressed, waiting for him to say something.

"Whore," he spat at me, turning around to join his friends, all of them laughing uncontrollably.

Then, I started crying. It wasn't unusual, I cried a lot. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I instantly knew it was Sakura. I could smell the faint odor of vanilla and hospital bandages.

She bent down and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, helping me up and guiding me back to my apartment.

"W-whore…" I whimpered, and she balanced me by tightening a grip around my waist. Somehow, I knew she had been watching. I could feel her disappointed stare the whole time.

"It's not your fault," she said hotly. "It's that fucking pervert! Using you like that…" She continued to rant, pausing every now and then to wipe a tear from my cheek.

Her body was warm against my side, and I felt myself hardening. Her chest was pressed against my ribs, and I saw how short she was.

She dropped me off at my door awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked one final time, noticing the significant amount of wetness over the protruding knot in my pants. I realized I hadn't fully cleaned myself up after my encounter with Gaara.

I looked away, embarrassed.

"Stay home tomorrow," she ordered without waiting for my answer. "Just…be careful, okay?" I nodded, but she didn't seem satisfied. I followed her with my eyes as she became a pink speck in the distance, then disappeared.

But before I could even turn around, a hand was placed delicately on my shoulder.

"What do we have here?" A velvety voice whispered, and my heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2: My Love

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, BEGONE! IF YOU'RE A FAN GIRL (OR BOY) PLEASE STAY FOR THE CHAPTER!**

**AN: Ah. I don't know what to say about this. It's going okay, but I still think it could be better. It just seems....rushed**

**Well, I'd like all of your reviews, please!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto......sigh....**

Gaara twisted me around and shoved me against the wall, pinning my hands above my head.

"Well well, I have an important question to ask you," he said wryly, touching my clothed erection, making me wince. "Boys or girls?" I took it as a rhetorical question, but the annoyed look on his face told me he expected an answer.

"I-I don't know," I replied shakily.

"That could become a problem," he said, his lips inches from mine. His breath smelled husky, like a forest. But it was sweet, and I wanted more of it.

"I think it's time for you to make your decision," he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into my house, throwing me on the floor and slamming the door with his foot. My neck cracked as it came in contact with the wooden floorboards, and it only made it more uncomfortable when he attacked me, straddling my waist.

I knew what he was about to do, and a part of me craved it. Part of me wanted the pleasure he could give me.

But another part of me knew it wasn't right, it wasn't _real. _

But as he staring grinding his arousal into me, I knew it _was_ real. The friction caused me to moan, and I bucked my hips down, asking for more.

But to my disappointment, he sat back and crossed his arms.

"Strip for me," he commanded. "I want to see your reactions." So it was going to be like that. My first time was going to be a play for Gaara to watch. Even though I was scared, I listened to him. I couldn't stop.

I slipped off my shirt with ease, and a cold breeze filed past my chest. I shivered.

Gaara remained transfixed on me as I then stepped out of my pants, leaving my erect member aching before him.

"You were frightened," he mused, putting his chin in his hands. He was thinking, watching me. I could tell.

"N-no I wasn't," I insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes." Even to my own ears, I didn't sound convincing.

"Then come over here and sit in my lap," he ordered. I obeyed, hooking my legs around his stomach.

He wrapped his arms round my neck, bringing me closer. He poked four fingers at my lips and I took them into my mouth hungrily, coating them in my saliva. He didn't seem to notice the few times I made a quick bite on the digits.

He removed them in daze, busying himself by sucking on my shoulder while he slipped one into my entrance.

It was so different with another person, it was startling. He reached knuckle deep with all four fingers, and tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Am I hitting your soft spot?" He asked softly.

"Yes!" I screamed, and he dug even deeper. He struck that spot over and over again, until my fear was defeated by pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna come!" I warned, and he immediately halted. Much to my disdain, he slowly removed his fingers one by one. When the last finger remained inside me, he pulled it out gradually, so I could even hear it.

"That was fast," he commented.

"F-fast?"

"I expected you to last just a little longer." He started to pull something out of his pocket.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I was surprised at how shaky my voice sounded.

"I don't want you coming every ten seconds when we're doing it, Naruto." When he said my name, it sent tingles up my spine.

"I-I won't," I lied.

"I can't take that chance during our sex." I cringed as he said "sex."

He pulled out a long piece of string and bent down between my legs. He tied the string around my cock, tightening it painfully and grinning at his work.

"W-what are you doing?" I breathed.

"Preventing your release," he said simply. "I don't expect you to last without it."

"B-but why can't you j-just use a cock ring?" He shrugged.

"Never used string before. I want to see what happens." Of course.

He let his hands fall limply at his side before he licked the tip of my member, his tongue surprisingly cold.

He wasn't pinning my hips down. I could buck all I wanted. He waited to see what I would do, however, I didn't want to give him that pleasure of beating me. I wouldn't thrust myself into his mouth, because I knew that's what he sought.

But he was skillful, so perfect. He hummed softly, sending wonderful vibrations through my entire body.

I moaned loudly, shoving myself down his throat. He stiffened, but I could see him silently musing. My eyes swam with tears, as he obliged to my demands, exploring every inch of my length with his tongue. He brushed the string and I desperately wanted to rip it off, but I didn't dare. I could feel the pressure building in my stomach, and it became almost painful.

But I loved it.

Abruptly, he pulled back, wiping his mouth with the heel of his hand.

"Your moans…" I had a feeling he was talking to himself more than he was talking to me. "They're…hard to read."

"I-I'm sorry." I wasn't sure why I was apologizing. He seemed like he was angry with me for apparently being hard to read.

"You're a complicated person, Naruto," he closed his eyes, his expression unreadable. "I'm going to take off the string now."

"B-but you haven't--you haven't even---" I spluttered.

"We haven't even had sex yet," he nodded. "I changed my mind; I don't think you're ready. I'll be back tomorrow, same time. I hear you're not going to school." He tangled his fingers in the string, and gently unwound it. Though he did it very slowly, it wasn't a moment after he did that I came violently, covering both of our chests on my seed. I immediately felt tired, collapsing onto the hard wooden floor.

He inhaled deeply, putting his hand softly on my cheek.

"I can smell your cum," he said, and I blushed furiously. "It's everywhere. Be prepared for me." And with that, he rasped his tongue along my neck and swallowing greedily, his face full of pleasure as well as anticipation.

He stood up quickly, giving me one last look before fleeing, slamming the door behind him.

It took me a while to realize what had happened. I lay there, naked and disappointed, until the room shimmered with moonlight.

I felt sticky when I redressed, not bothering to take a shower; my body ached and my head spun, I was too weary to let alone get up and stumble to my bed.

Though I was exhausted, sleep would not come to me. I was overcome by mixed emotions, and I suspected they wouldn't let me rest without being attended to:

I was disappointed; Gaara had left me, suddenly changed his mind. He was just as unreadable as I obviously was. I could never interpret his looks, his expressions.

I was relieved; I knew he was right. I wasn't ready for sex. I was glad I still had another night to think about it, prepare myself.

And finally, I was sick. I was sick of giving up to everyone, I was sick of them taking advantage of me. But there was nothing I could do. I was completely at the mercy of anyone that asked.

I gradually drifted off to sleep, Gaara's smell lingering in my nose. I slept dreamless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did as Sakura told me and stayed home the next day. I didn't feel the need to, but I couldn't imagine seeing Gaara at school.

It was a dull, lifeless day. I had nothing to do, so I simply stayed in bed. The window cast dark orange rays of sunlight on my face, telling me it was late afternoon. School was finished. Gaara was on his way.

I dreaded his visit, and I counted the seconds until I heard a knock on the door.

He let himself in, wandering up to my room and sitting down on the bed. His hand snaked up the curl around my leg.

"Naruto, have you been in bed all day?" How could he make such casual conversation with me? "

Yes…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…" My simple answers seemed to irritate him, for he tightened his grip around my shin.

"Are you going to say something else?" I asked meekly after a silence.

"Like what, Naruto? You are my test subject. But, I want you to give yourself up willingly. Though it may seem like it to you, I'm not completely heartless." His speech surprised me, but I knew it was true all along. I just didn't expect him to admit it.

"So go ahead and do it already," I whispered. I confessed to myself that I wanted it.

"You do realize you're going to be taken dry." He was being kind to me; I couldn't believe it. He was giving _me _a choice.

"Yes."

"No extra pleasure. It's straight sex. You're a virgin."

"I know."

"Then lay on your back." I did as I was told, limply letting him remove my clothes. I realized with a jolt I was still wearing the same thing from yesterday.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, and I obeyed. I felt vulnerable in that position but I wasn't in the mood to protest.

He leaned down, his lips inches from mine.

"K-kiss…me," I pleaded, the need for his thin pink lips to be crushed against mine overwhelming. In all of this, he hadn't kissed me once.

"Didn't I say no extra pleasure?" He stroked my cheek.

"No extra pleasure," I mimicked, frustrated. However, he gently pressed his mouth onto mine, so slightly I hardly felt it. It didn't satisfy me, so I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, fully kissing him.

I was shocked at my own behavior, because I was never dominant, defiant.

Gaara had brought it out in me and I couldn't tell if I was pleased or afraid.

He snatched himself away, narrowing his eyes and raising his hand, bringing it down harshly upon my face.

My cheek smarted, and I already felt a bruise blooming there.

"Naruto!" He hissed. "Do not fight me." I didn't reply, turning my head away.

He instantly jumped back into his plan.

"You have masturbated before, haven't you?" He whispered into my ear.

"Y-yes." No point in lying to him now. I was trapped in his intoxicating snare, and I couldn't escape.

"So you know what it's like to have something inside you."

"Nothing b-bigger than m-my finger, Gaara." Everything just spilled out, bringing tears with them. The more I confessed to Gaara, the more I cried. He didn't seem to notice my sobbing as he asked more unnecessary questions.

"How big do you think your finger is?" He asked indifferently, and I lifted up my hand to show him. He toyed with my index finger, running his nail over my shaking flesh. He examined each one.

"Your fingers are unusually small," he commented. "It must be easy for you."

"I-it's easy," I agreed. Truthfully, it was. _Very_ easy.

"Stick out your tongue," he demanded. He leaned so close to my tongue, it was arousing. Though, I wondered why he was asking such questions, but I figured it was just another one of his experiments. He analyzed each of his subjects carefully, evaluating their every move, action, feeling, everything. Deep down, I wished he could be sweet, or romantic. But it's not like I was going to get that from _anyone. _

He gripped my knees, and I noticed he had stopped talking. I wasn't paying attention.

I looked down at his cock, swelling and dripping. For a split second, I worried it wouldn't fit in me.

But I didn't have time to be concerned about it, because he was already sliding inside me.

I gasped, holding on to his shoulders.

"You're so tight," he breathed, slithering in further with every passing second. "Interesting."

"You're dick's too big." My outburst sounded unreal to my own ears, and another slap from him didn't surprise me. Suddenly, I wanted to argue and talk back to him, stand up for myself. Gaara had shown me I wasn't totally useless or weak. I had no idea why.

Now both my cheeks burned, and I was in an unbearable amount of pain and he began thrusting. It was so much worse than I thought, and I desperately tried to wriggle away. He pinned my hips down, his body making rhythmic motions above me.

He struck something deep inside me that caused me to scream, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I found it," he said huskily, driving for that spot every single time.

Blurrily, I exploded, splashing onto my neck and cascading down my chest. He immediately pulled out, the worst of the pain colliding with me and blinding my senses.

"Are you done?" I panted.

"Yes." He lowered himself down next to me, our bodies touching. That simple friction excited me.

"You're different," he mused aloud, not meeting my gaze.

"I am," I said, adding dryly, "you're being very kind to me, Gaara."

"I told you I wasn't heartless…just curious."

"Just curious…about what it's like to take a virgin?"

"I know what that's like."

"I expected as much." I kept my voice even, not wanting to upset him. He was all I had, no matter how much he had just cost me, how much pain he delivered.

"What am I to you?" I risked. I needed to know, even if it was exactly the opposite of what I am--what I used to be.

"A good fuck? An experiment?" I rattled off these gruesome things, already beginning to feel the tears.

"You were a good fuck," he whispered. "You were an experiment. You were for my curiosity. But you also gave me something I never got with any of my subjects."

"Subjects?" I raised an eyebrow, but he continued anyway.

"I've slept with so many people, Naruto," his voice sounded choked, but I couldn't imagine him actually crying. Not after all of this.

"I've seen a number of things, but you know something I never saw?" I waited. "Love." My heart stopped, my muscles stiffened.

"Are you talking about me?" I swallowed.

"Am I correct?" He was teasing me.

"Why would I be in love with you? You're…you're…"

"Disgusting?"

"I didn't say that."

"You know it's true." Confusion crept up on me, and I wondered if I had really changed, or if this was an involuntary façade. It was like I had left my body, watching it from afar. I couldn't control the things I was saying. Maybe I really did love Gaara, if he could have this affect on me.

"Let's say I did love you," I suggested, hoping the fear in my voice didn't show. "What would you say?"

"Isn't this is a little childish?" He smiled. His smile was fascintating, for it was rare when I saw it; a genuine smile, not the sadistic smirk I was used to. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"I want to know what you would say." Impulsive was a word that crossed my mind that never had before.

"I'd probably be…flattered," he shrugged.

"But you wouldn't love me back?" My face fell, and the sadness overtook me. I was unable to hide it.

Abruptly, he rolled over so he was straddling me, and captured my lips in a forceful kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth and exploring.

I let him take over, overjoyed but puzzled.

"What would everyone say if they thought I was in love?" I couldn't tell what he was thinking; his voice was monotonous, his expression dull.

"W-what would they say?" My face felt numb, and he softly kissed one of the bruises.

"Well, you'd be the only one I'd get to have sex with." Basically, he had just admitted he loved me.

Even though he didn't say it.

"What about all y-your--you…you said I'm an experiment."

"You are. Haven't you ever heard of a scientist falling in love with the research?"

He said it.

And the waterworks began.

"Now why are you crying?" He sounded concerned, and another wave of tears washed over me. I guess my constant bawling hadn't changed one bit.

"You said you fell in love me with me!" I wailed, the embarrassment of breaking down in front of him gone. I was happy, ecstatic actually, but I couldn't help doubting that it wouldn't last. After all the things he said to me yesterday at school, after how he acted the entire year, it was just hard to believe.

"Are you…surprised?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said warily, wiping my eyes. "I didn't think a-anyone would ever l-love me."

"Why do you think that?" He pressed, and I felt like he was my therapist, asking me weird questions about my "feelings."

"Because…I'm a freak." To my surprise, his eyes became fiery and he gritted his teeth.

Pulling me into a lung-crushing embrace, he kissed me deeply, chewing on my bottom lip.

"No you're not," he said, and I could tell he wasn't lying. Just by the way he said it, the sincerity to his words. And the grip of his hand on mine.

"Y-you're the only one who t-thinks that," I looked away.

"Then I'm the only one you need." He was right. As long as I had him, I wouldn't have to care about others. What they said behind my back. I figured, perhaps, he had just been hiding his feelings for me, covering up with harsh words and actions. After all, I would eventually ruin his reputation, but as long as I never lost him, I don't supposed I minded.


	3. Chapter 3: Possession

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS HARD YAOI LEMON!! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY ANYMORE, SO...YEAH**

**AN: Well. Gaara's a sick little bastard, isn't he? I hate writing him so...mean, but it works for the story. So here you go. I hope it sounds as I good as I thought it did, I'm actually really liking it!**

**Please review, peoples!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO!!**

I went to school a week later, even though I truly didn't want to. What I really wanted to do was stay home all day, waiting for Gaara to come to me. He came to my house everyday, had sex with me everyday, told me he loved me everyday. It was like a dream, and I expected to wake up at any second.

Today, Sakura had called me and told me to come to school that day, because she was beginning to worry. I explained carefully that nothing was wrong; if she found out about Gaara, she'd forbid me from ever seeing him again, and I'm sure she'd probably dislike me a bit because of my decision. I was perfectly fine with keeping it a secret.

I walked slowly down the street, wrapping my arms around myself. It was starting to get colder, and I predicted snow anytime soon. Strangely, snow relaxed me. It was comforting, the white sheet covering every surface, the freezing weather sending tingles up my spine. I was also fond of winter, and I was looking forward to spending it with Gaara.

I reached the school after a while, students were already gathered around the door. They were talking freely, completely ignoring me. I knew Gaara hadn't told anyone about us, because if he had, the insults would be flying.

Someone was leaning against the wall, looking straight at me with burning eyes. Sasuke Uchiha. The _only _person Gaara hadn't slept with. Apparently, he was so emotionless, he wouldn't fall for Gaara's attractiveness, his syrup coated words, or high position in the school's food chain. He never smiled, though he was visibly beautiful. With silky black locks and penetrating dark eyes, he was every girl's heartthrob. Sometimes, it aggravated me that he could get anything he wanted, and paid no attention to that fact.

But now he was watching me with a hard gaze, not budging until I walked up to him and stopped.

"Naruto Uzumaki," his voice was devoid of feeling, as he looked me up and down.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said back, equally monotonous. He placed one hand delicately on my chest, moving up to my neck.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, though I was becoming frightened. What did he want with me?

"I've heard you're quite the fuck," he commented softly, fingering my bottom lip playfully.

I gasped at his touch, but more at his words. My breathing hitched as he rubbed circles in my cheek, the other hand starting to stroke my clothed member.

Nobody noticed us, as they were too busy with their own conversations. Nobody noticed when Sasuke pushed me up against the wall and attacked my neck.

I desperately tried to wriggle away, kneeing him painfully between his legs. He backed off, winded, and I took that opportunity to sprint away, hiding in the crowd of students that were gradually filing into the school.

He followed me, shouting angry words as I ran. People turned their heads now, raising their eyebrows at the sight:

Me, the freak, crying uncontrollably as I was being chased by Sasuke Uchiha, the one everyone wanted. The one Gaara had yet to take.

I burst into the hall, shouting in relief as I saw the familiar redhead waiting for me. His eyes widened as I barreled into him, burying my head in his chest.

Sasuke slowed down to a jog, glaring daggers at Gaara.

"What are _you _doing?" My lover growled, protectively tightening his grip around my waist.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Sasuke said slyly, eyeing us, obviously amused.

"Leave," Gaara hissed. "Now."

"Not before I get my piece," Sasuke seductively trailed his finger up my back and Gaara instantly lunged at him, throwing powerful punches and kicks at the dark-haired student. They fought for what seemed like an eternity, a crowd circled around them, chanting in encouragement.

The noise of it grew so unbearable, I feel to my knees and covered my ears, screaming to try and douse out the sounds. But all I could hear was fighting; the high-pitched shrieks of Sasuke, the low screams of Gaara. They thrashed about, a pool of blood forming around them.

Before I knew it, I had stood up and fled, pushing through the door and heading back to my house. I hadn't even realized what I had done until I was panting on the floor of my bedroom.

Even though it was dead silence, I heard them. Heard them yelling, heard the punches being delivered, the sick gasp coming from Gaara as Sasuke kicked him square in the stomach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I vaguely remember falling asleep where I sat, feeling strangely tired as the afternoon went by. It wasn't until a knock on the door that I recalled running away from school.

I stood up and answered it in a daze, rubbing my eyes as I saw Gaara. He looked awful; cuts and bruises littered his skin, and his left arm was bandaged and held up by a sling.

"G-Gaara," I muttered, bringing him inside and sitting him carefully on the bed. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing you should bother yourself with," he assured me, but I knew immediately he had received those wounds from Sasuke.

He lay down on the blanket, unzipping his pants with one hand and letting them fall loosely around his hips.

"Will you sit on top this time?" He asked, turning his head away. "I can't." I nodded eagerly, pulling down my own pants and climbing on top of him. I could already tell it was going to be rushed, but I needed it all the same.

He held me up with his right hand as I lowered myself onto his slightly limp cock. It hurt immensely, but felt amazing as well. He whispered smutty encouragements at me as I started sobbing. It was so difficult to impale myself onto him like that every time, lifting myself up and crashing back down.

I cried because of the pain, but mostly because of Sasuke. I suppose Gaara actually did love me if he would go to such measures to defend me, but I felt guilty; I was the cause of all of this.

It wasn't long before I came violently, hitting my chest and sliding down my stomach. I arched my back as he followed, biting his lip but not making a sound. I'm sure my screams echoed off the walls, and my neighbors could hear it, but I couldn't keep it in. It seemed impossible to me that Gaara hadn't yelped once, and I wondered if he really was enjoying this as much I was.

I hesitated in removing myself, the feel of his cock deep inside me overwhelming. Though, I could feel it growing flaccid as time went on.

Finally, I slid out and collapsed next to him, running my hand along his sweaty chest.

"Do you…" He began. "Do you have feelings for Sasuke?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, surprised he'd ask such a thing. "Why would you even think that?" He swiftly pulled down the collar of my shirt, exposing my marked neck. I blushed as he scrutinized the bite marks that plagued my skin.

"Did you resist?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

"You didn't like it?" I paused a minute, deliberating.

_Did _I like it? I had to admit, Sasuke's lips were soft and gentle, and it was amazing to have another person's mouth on my neck.

But I could never tell Gaara that.

"No…" I said at last, swallowing.

"Liar," he accused through gritted teeth.

"I-I'm not lying!" My voice broke.

"You stutter when you lie," he said tightly. "Or when you're nervous."

Of course he would notice that.

"It felt good," he closed his eyes. "Another person biting you. Someone other than me."

"N-no, it didn't!" I squeaked. "I-I love _you_!"

"Are you sure?" He asked this slow and deliberately, and it embarrassed me.

"Yes."

"Prove it to me," he grabbed my hips and shifted me so I was lying on top of his stomach. "Fuck me like you mean it." I gulped down my fright as I realized he wasn't kidding.

I didn't know how to do that! I was so used to being entered by him, I was completely at a loss for how to enter _someone else_.

"Well?" He said impatiently, kicking his pants off. I heard them land on the floor. "Go ahead."

I took a deep breath and positioned myself at his entrance, gripping his waist with all my might.

"D-do you want m-me to prepare you?" I murmured, just wanting to stall him.

"That's sweet of you to ask," he grinned, but shook his head. "But this will be interesting. Can I tell you something, Naruto?" I nodded.

"You are not my first." I could understand this, but I was still disappointed. He had been played with more times than I could count, and I thought he'd be unusually loose when I finally _did _do it. I didn't expect him to be tight like I always was.

"W-who?" I asked softly, though I didn't really want to know.

"Everyone," he answered.

"E-everyone?"

"Are you upset?" I didn't reply, but instead slowly slid into him.

The feeling was incredible; velvet heat enveloped my cock and the look of both pain and pleasure etched on Gaara's face aroused me even more.

"Deeper," he begged, and it was the first time I had ever seen him vulnerable. Even though I was inexperienced, I was thrusting into him with out-of-control force, and that's when he began muttering quietly to me, telling me to go faster.

"How does it feel?" He grunted, the mattress creaking. "To be inside me?" He was handling this better than I was. All I managed to do was nod at him, asking him to continue. I hooked his legs around my waist, leaning down so I was inches from his face.

"It feels good," I rasped.

"You're dick is so big," he resumed. "Are you gonna come in me, Naruto? You're going to shoot your hot seed deep inside me…keep going." I swallowed nervously, snaking my hand down to his cock and rubbing mercilessly.

His dick was much bigger than mine, I don't know what the hell he was talking about…

"I'm going to come before you," he warned, gasping. Moments later, he did, screaming my name to the heavens and arching his back. It was such a wonderful sight, his cum splashing against his chest and dripping endlessly off his member. My hand became wet and sticky, but I continued to stroke him. His inner walls clamped down onto me, and I spilled myself instantly, wanting to push myself as far into him as I could.

"So…good…" He whispered, fisting the blankets. I was so tired, like I could sleep for a year. I tiredly pulled out of him, my member leaving him with a sucking noise.

"Ah," his eyes were half lidded as he thought. "You are exhausted, yet you reacted forcefully to my words. Did it feel good to fuck me, Naruto? Are you happy you did it?" More embarrassed questions I dreaded to answer, but couldn't disagree.

"I'm happy I did it," I said, grasping his hand in a firm hold.

"Are you mine? Am I yours?" He pressed.

"Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"To both."

"Good," he closed the matter, and I felt secluded, like I was his property. I was afraid that if I disobeyed him or even so much as glanced at somebody else, he'd get upset. I didn't want him to leave me, but I didn't want to feel like I _belonged _to him. It was splitting predicament.

"Stay away from Sasuke," he ordered, crushing me in a tight embrace. I simply nodded against his chest, not trusting my voice. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I _could _stay away from Sasuke. I had grown gradually claustrophobic only being with Gaara, and I felt like I needed someone else. But I didn't dare tell that to the redhead. I loved him, yet I needed my space.

Why couldn't we be a normal couple, who had their time scheduled and only saw each other when it was necessary? Why did I have to be his _possession_?


	4. Chapter 4: Our Surprises

**LEMON AHEAD!**

**AN: Yes, I gave you all a cliffhanger XD Sorry. I don't know how to end this, so don't expect anything any time soon...I have to think of an ending first. Well. Yeah. I actually like this lemon, I think it's pretty good and DETAILED yay**

**Anyways, please enjoy the citrus and please review!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NARUTO MWAHAHAH!**

**um. no. I do not**

The next day I school, I did everything in my power to avoid Sasuke. I was incredibly aware that he followed me, boring a hole in the back of my skull. But he never approached, just stayed a safe distance behind me. I reluctantly accepted this, but I was still uneasy.

Gaara wasn't in a lot of my classes, and I hardly saw him in the hallways, so I didn't have to deal with him breathing down my neck. I felt unusually relaxed that he wasn't around.

At the end of the day, I was supposed to stay after school for a tutoring class. Sighing, I drudged to the classroom, knowing that Gaara was in that class, and Sasuke was not.

Sasuke was that flawless genius who everyone admired. The one who had no affection for anyone except the _perfect _guy. Girls knew full well that the beautiful Uchiha was gay, but they all thought they were good enough to turn him.

Apparently, I was that _perfect _guy. Why would someone as…amazing as Sasuke like someone like me? Well, I couldn't think about such worries as that, because I belonged to Gaara. Other boys were completely out of the question.

I arrived at the classroom, noticing with confusion that the door was locked. I checked the clock; right time.

Was it the right day…? Thursday, it was the correct day.

I jiggled the doorknob, leaning my shoulder against the frame. I pressed next to it for another moment until it swung open, the lock cracking as it hit the opposite wall.

There was no one in the room expect for two people. I immediately recognized the redhead, and squinted to see who the brunette was. It was Neji Hyuuga, a quiet and collected student who didn't hate me, but didn't like me either. He was tolerable.

But at that exact second, I decided I hated Neji with immeasurable passion.

I blinked a couple times, focusing on the scene before me. Anger was boiling up inside him; Gaara was giving him a blow job.

And it looked like Neji was enjoying immensely, moaning to the ceiling and gripping Gaara's red hair with a powerful grip.

The Hyuuga noticed me first, and his onyx eyes widened.

"G-Gaara," he whimpered, shifting away. "N-Naruto!" Gaara leaned his head away from Neji's length, turning to me with a dead expression.

"You look surprised," he said casually, wiping his mouth. "Are you shocked that you are not my only lover?" I had expected that, worried that I might not be Gaara's only one. But now that I had seen it for myself, it was unbearable.

"You said you loved me…" I muttered, tears springing up.

"I do."

"But--but--but that's so…you said you weren't heartless!" He didn't answer, but I saw a sad look cross his face.

Neji was blushing crimson, his legs still spread, Gaara still between them.

Gaara had ordered _me _to stay away from Sasuke, when he was acting intentionally "friendly" to Neji. Did he expect me to stay loyal so he could sleep around without my knowledge!?

I watched another minute, petrified, then fled. My head swam and I felt like fainting. As I ran, I saw a familiar figure standing next to the gate, grinning at me. His raven hair and catching smile stopped me in my tracks and I realized who it was.

"S-Sasuke?" He stepped forward, his arms slightly outstretched, like he wanted to embrace me. I caught my breath as he gently placed his hands on my waist. "W-what do you want?" My voice sounded choked, almost squeaky.

He brushed away a falling tear from my face.

"You know, Neji isn't the only one Gaara has been seeing behind your back," he told me with a frown, his grip tightening. I looked away, my lip quivering. How many were there?!

"Are you sure you want to get yourself tangled up in this?" He asked softly. "I can give you so much more."

"Just a good fuck," I corrected him. "That's what you said."

"I know, I know. But I can't help it. You know it's true." I swallowed nervously; he must have suspected something. I don't know Sasuke very well, but he's not stupid. The fight he had gotten in with Gaara was obviously over me. I looked him up and down, realizing that there were only a few scratches and bruises on him. A single cut sliced vertically from his neck to his right eye. It was a faded pink, healed. How had he managed to give Gaara so many injuries?

"I'll treat you better," he offered seductively, backing me up against the wall.

"B-but---" I couldn't shake the feeling of Sasuke's hands on me, his sugary voice, how great it was. But I was cheating on Gaara!

Then again, he was cheating on me with, apparently, more than one person.

Why should I feel guilty?

I relaxed all my doubts and let down my barriers as Sasuke's lips lingered above mine. He seemed to be thinking about something, debating with himself. Finally, he kissed me deeply, passionately, softly. It felt better than I thought it would, and I eagerly opened my mouth for him to poke his tongue in. He wasn't trying to push me, to see my reactions, to observe me, like Gaara always did.

I self-consciously felt our mixed saliva dribble down my chin, but I was used to it, so I let it be.

When we broke apart, he was grinning widely.

"W-why are you so happy?" I blushed.

"I finally kissed you," he said matter-of-factly, making me blush more. "What do you say? My place or yours?"

"Mine," I replied automatically, surprisingly calm. At my house, we were alone. Whatever was going to happen, I figured we would make a lot of noise.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me from the school door, almost skipping down the street. I had no idea how he knew where I lived, but he found my house soon enough. He flung the door open and jumped inside, obviously anxious. I followed him obediently, my mind blank. I didn't know what to expect with him. With Gaara, I felt mixed pain and pleasure, and also a feeling of dread. But would Sasuke be gentle? Or forceful?

Didn't I love Gaara? Hadn't I done everything to prove that to him? But…love--that emotion was far from my mind.

He tossed me on my bed, the headboard smacking the back of the wall as he bounded on too. The breath flew from my lungs as he straddled my chest, his arousal pressing into my ribs through his pants. I sighed as he pulled me into another mind blowing kiss, jabbing his tongue against mine and chewing on my bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. A memory flashed before my eyes as Sasuke started to lap it up as he trickled the corner of my mouth. It was of Gaara, of all the times he drew blood. But it was different now, more…enjoyable.

I found myself wanting more as Sasuke sunk his teeth deeper into my lip, lapping it up and biting down again.

I promised myself that this was a one time thing. Sasuke was getting what he wanted and I was getting a distraction from Gaara. I hoped it didn't mean anything, especially for Sasuke. I couldn't handle him fighting Gaara over me, yet again. But this time, they'd both have a reason. This time, they'd have a reason for fighting. I couldn't bring myself to think about what I was going to do about Gaara once this was over. After what I'd just learned, I wasn't sure if I could go back to him. If this was a one time thing, and I didn't want to see Gaara again, what was I going to do?

I shook the worries from my mind and tried to concentrate on what was happening.

Sasuke slowly slid his hands up my shirt, his touch cold on my skin. He continued to ravish my mouth and neck as he tweaked my nipples and dug his nails into my flesh. I lifted my hips up, pressing our bodies together. He took this as an invitation to tug on the waist band of my pants, pulling them, as well as my boxers, down to my ankles. I hissed as I was exposed to him, but he seemed hypnotized. I allowed him to stare a minute before impatiently bucking down against him. I wasn't sure why I was so excited, but the pain in my own erection was growing by the second. I was going to get my release, no matter how I felt about it.

Sasuke gently propped me up against the headboard and bent down between my legs. I moaned as he swallowed my cock whole, bobbing his head up and down. He hummed softly, deliberately, sending tingling sensations all throughout my body. It was so wonderful, I screamed for him, and also for myself. It _did _feel good. More than good. In the back of my mind, I thought I should feel guilty because I was enjoying it so much.

My worries were shattered as Sasuke sucked harder, using his tongue to explore every single inch of my erect member. I tried to mumble out a warning that I was coming, but I couldn't find my voice. With another scream, I came down his throat, throwing my head back and gripping the bed sheets. I grimaced at the sound of him sucking the tip of my cock to swallow every last bit.

He removed his mouth sloppily, a line of my seed trailing from his tongue to the head.

I was panting heavily at that point, my lungs burning every time I tried to take a longer breath.

"Naruto…you look exhausted," Sasuke commented quietly, and to tell the truth, I was. But not just because Sasuke had sucked my dry, but also because of the entire situation. Every time I pictured the scene with Gaara and Neji, I'd grow a little more tired.

"No…" I insisted, raising my head up to look at him. His expression was unreadable, and I found that frustrating.

I blinked, and the second I did, he made another move. He grabbed the back of head and shoved me down to his rather noticeable bulge.

"Suck me, then," he ordered. I shakily unzipped his pants and touched my lips to the tip of his arousal. He tangled his fingers in my hair and forced all of his member into my mouth. The weight choked me for a second, and I waited to adjust before continuing.

Sasuke moaned lowly as I slid my mouth up and down, stroking the parts my lips couldn't reach.

"Oh, god…!" He groaned. "Y-your mouth…!" I smirked despite the load down my throat, amused by his reaction. The usually smooth and stoic Uchiha, brought down to bucking his hips down to give me more of his length.

"Naruto! Naruto….!" He screamed a chant of my name, and he sounded so desperate it made me spring back into arousal. He wanted this just as much as I did, but I wasn't sure if our reasons were the same. I wasn't sure why _I _wanted it--distraction? Consolation? Revenge?

They all sounded possible…

I was brought back into reality by a strangled scream, a warning that he was coming. I braced myself, still surprised as the hot wave spilled into my mouth.

The amount was also surprising; I didn't expect him to be able to hold back that much, and it choked me. Seed dribbled down my chin and splattered back against my nose and cheeks, but I swallowed all of it greedily.

I pulled away with a repulsive sucking noise, and he sighed happily.

"Oh…t-that…was s-so good!" He gasped, falling back against the pillows. I looked disdainfully at the sheets; they were soaked with cum and sweat, and it just made me slightly anxious knowing it wasn't Gaara's.

"You're not done yet." It wasn't a question. I knew he wasn't finished.

"No," he answered simply. "I'm going to fuck you hard, Naruto. I'll fuck you and love it. I'll fuck you senseless, I'll pound you straight through the bed. I _need _this. Understand?" I swallowed nervously at his words, fear flying through me like a huge fire. Then, I nodded warily at him and he smirked.

"Good. I don't want to hurt you, Naruto, but you might as well work with me here." He raised his hand to gently caress my face, and I didn't flinch back. "I want you…I've wanted you for so long."

"R-really?" I wasn't shocked, but just to hear him say it was overwhelming.

It's a one time thing, it's a one time thing, it's a one time thing…I kept telling myself. It doesn't mean anything! Sasuke wants sex and so do I! There was nothing else there, no emotion whatsoever!

"Really." He sat up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, nuzzling my neck. Our still hard erections pressed against each other, and I bit my lip at the friction.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, and I nodded vigorously. So far, this was going as planned. We'd get it over with, and it'd be the end of everything. I wouldn't have to ever talk to him again, if I didn't want to. That's what I wanted! …but, then what?

I tried so hard to rid myself of these worries and doubts, but they were the only thing that crowed my mind. I'd go back to Gaara…I'd forgive him…everything would go back to normal…the scenario I wanted seemed so far away.

Suddenly, he was upon me, his mouth flying to neck. He sucked mercilessly on my shoulder, using his lips to massage but also sinking his teeth in despite his gentle licks. I clenched my teeth to suppress a moan, but one slipped out anyway. He moved away to lock lips with me, poking his tongue at my lips, asking for invitation. I granted him access and he impatiently shoved his tongue in, probing my cheeks and gums. I tasted myself on him as he licked and nipped on my bottom lip. Slowly, not taking his lips off mine, he slid his hands down to cradle my arousal, pumping it roughly. I moaned against his mouth, and he silenced me by pushing his tongue down my throat, sealing my cries.

As he gradually went faster, running his thumb over the head of my member, I wondered how he felt about all this.

But I didn't have time to think about it, for he unglued his mouth from mine, replacing it with three of his fingers. I hesitated, and he probed my lips with impatience. I reluctantly parted them, taking the digits into my mouth and sucking lightly, covering them in saliva. He still continued to stroke my cock and his hands were skilled to perfection, and I wanted more.

He snatched his fingers from my mouth with a 'popping' sound and gently pushed me down onto the bed. He gave me one demanding look and I obediently spread my legs for him to lie between. Busying himself by leaving feather light kisses on my neck, he slowly slipped one finger inside me.

I hissed at the intrusion, but it was barely noticeable as he added another finger. That just showed me how much I had been played with; it didn't even hurt anymore.

He made scissoring motion upward, stretching me, and he was extra careful, extra _gentle. _When he reached my prostate, he soothingly caressed my cheek and whispered in my ear when I cried out.

He moved his finger in and out, quietly telling me to relax. His syrup coated words aroused me so much, I couldn't help but to moan at his voice, his touches.

I hadn't realized that I wasn't paying attention when his fingers were suddenly removed. He pushed my legs against my chest and leaned over to lock his gaze with mine.

"You ready?" He sneered, but I was touched by the slight undertone of concern.

"Yeah," I nodded foggily, waiting for him to continue. He gritted his teeth and thrust his hips forward. I braced myself to be filled, but there was nothing. I looked down and noticed he had thrust his length between my thighs instead.

"Y-you missed…" I pointed out awkwardly and he glared at me.

"I know!" He growled, and I patiently lay my head back on the bed. I wondered why he was so nervous…I suspected he had done this many times before, but I could have been wrong. I knew nothing about Sasuke Uchiha. He could be a virgin trying his best to stay conscious, or he could be another rat who just wanted to get me into bed. I thought maybe I _couldn't_ trust his words, his claims that he would treat me better, and that he had wanted me for so long.

He teased my entrance with the tip of his cock, and this time, he didn't miss. I cried out at the sudden weight inside me, and he sheathed himself completely on the first try. He seemed determined to strike all my sensitive spots, as if compensating for missing before. He was excellent at that, however, and he took my screams as an indication to thrust harder.

It hurt immensely at first, but the pain soon subsided into extreme pleasure. He moved his hips in such a way that he was able to stimulate my prostate and scrape my walls at the same time.

I gasped loudly as he grabbed my bouncing member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. I must have sounded pathetic, because I screamed so loud and so much that I must have deafened everything in a three mile radius. I always screamed that loud with Gaara, but this was a different kind of scream…somehow, more meaningful. Like I was putting all my pleasure and ecstasy in each scream, instead of just cries of pain mixed with the pleasure.

I was snapped back into reality as tasty lips sealed over mine. Sasuke pulled my legs over his shoulders and resumed pounding into me, the bed creaking noisily with our activities. He rammed his tongue in my mouth, running his over my teeth and lapping at my own tongue. My arms flailed wildly at my sides, moaning uncontrollably as he went at a rapid, crushing pace,

I climaxed abruptly and violently, throwing my head back and shrieking until my throat dried. Surprisingly, I screamed out Sasuke's name, yelling it in a frantic chant as I came over my stomach.

He hand became slippery but he still stroked me, thrusting ruthlessly until he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into my shoulder, emptying himself inside me.

I screamed again as the hot wave burst through me, filling me to the brim. He groaned softly, but it was drowned out by my much more blaring voice.

He collapsed on top of me, and we lay there, panting, regaining our focus in the afterglow of our orgasms.

I was half-asleep as he slowly pulled out of me, leaving a thick trail of semen between my legs.

He kissed my warm cheek before kissing my lips. It was a delicate, subtle kiss, and I found that I loved those more than the demanding kind. I liked it sweet and simple, I guess.

"Naruto…" He whispered into my ear, his heated breath sending tingles through my body. "We need to get cleaned up…Gaara will be wondering where you went." My eyes shuttered open when I remembered Gaara. He probably would be looking for me.

"I-I'm…I'm t-tired…" I managed to squeak, and he looked sympathetically at me.

Sighing, he scooped me up by the backs of my knees, throwing his arm around my neck and hoisting me up against his chest. Our mixed cum crackled between us, but I wasn't aware of it as I rested my head on his neck.

I zoned out as he carried me to the bathroom and started the shower, placing me under the running water. Even the cold spray couldn't extinguish the heat still overpowering me.

"Y-you were good," he complimented me, soothingly running his soapy hands over my sticky body.

"You d-did all the w-work…" I muttered. He chuckled and gently scrubbed my wet hair. I didn't understand his kindness, but I accepted it gratefully.

Fully clean and devoid of any trace of the sex we had had, he lead me out into the other room. He cupped my face in his hands, about ready to kiss me again, but the door swung open.

He always showed up at the worst times.


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations and Confessions

**AN: Actually, there is no lemon in here XD Oh well  
I have decided who Naruto is going to end up! There's two more chapters! Soo yeah....sorry I haven't updated this in forever, I was stuck.**

**And I really want to thank AishiteruGaara-Kun for giving me such great reviews and motivating me to continue this!! You're the best ever, love! Thanks for all your support! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**On with the chappie! (Ha, I just starting saying that. How's it working for ya?)**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gaara hissed at Sasuke. He was so angry, I could see him shaking. Why should he be mad when I had just caught him with Neji?

Sasuke leaned against me and discretely whispered,

"Don't worry…I'll handle this." I tried to interrupt, but he had already starting arguing with Gaara.

"You have no right to be here," he shot.

"I can go wherever I want," Sasuke said coolly. "It's none of your business where I am."

"It's my business if it includes my Naruto!"

"_Your _Naruto?" Sasuke smiled, amused, while I just stood there, gawking at them both. I wanted to say something, to tell Gaara that it wasn't Sasuke's fault, but I couldn't find my voice.

"He's _mine_!" Gaara confirmed tightly. "He belongs to me. I don't want the likes of you getting in the way."

"I think that's up to Naruto."

"He doesn't like you."

"Should you be answering for him?"

"I know his answers," Gaara said, and I opened my mouth, sure that I was going to object, but no sound came out. I was only proving that Gaara _did _answer for me.

"Now, that doesn't seem right…" Sasuke moved so he was standing in front of me, as if protecting me.

"Tell me what you were doing here!" Gaara snarled, taking a step forward. "Or--"

"Gaara, w-wait…" I searched around for the person who had spoken, realizing with a shudder that it was me.

"What?" He turned to me, obviously aggravated with my interruption. I tried to speak again.

"I-I wanted him to come over!" I knew I sounded shaky and unsure, my head spinning like I was going to pass out. I was making Gaara angrier, but I couldn't stop. I wanted him to know that I wasn't helpless. It was him, after all, that had sparked my confidence, my _life. _I hadn't felt so…real in such a long time.

"What? Why!?" Gaara demanded.

"I…I…" I didn't know how to go on. I was worried about what Gaara would think of me, what he would do. If he didn't leave me…I didn't know what I would do then.

My decision was made. I wasn't going to lie anymore.

"I like him!" I cried, knowing at once that it was true.

He narrowed his eyes and raised his hand to slap me, and I flinched away as he did so, my cheek smarting.

Then, two things happened at once; Sasuke leapt forward and punched Gaara square in the jaw, all the while pulling me into his arms and holding me close to his chest. When my ear was pressed against him, I could hear his frenzied heartbeat, and he was breathing heavily.

I raised my eyes and saw Gaara smirk and spit a glob of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Bastard!" Sasuke howled, glaring daggers at the redhead. "You're so coldhearted!"

"Please explain," Gaara remained unsettlingly calm.

"Damn you!" Sasuke sputtered, so angry that he had to take a second to gather his words. "How can you treat Naruto like that?" He automatically tightened his grip around me. "How can you expect him to stay loyal to you, when you can't keep it in your pants?" I flicked my gaze back to Gaara; he was glowering at us both, his lips bared back like he wanted to bite something.

Sasuke was teary now, his voice weak. "_You _don't deserve _him_!" Gaara brought his fist back, aiming at Sasuke's forehead, but he stopped it with his palm. His other arm was still crushingly wrapped around my waist.

"You are fighting _me_!" Gaara barked, his fingers clenching under Sasuke's hand. "You can't win! Naruto is _mine_!" It was as if they had forgotten I was still there, arguing vehemently about me anyways.

"You don't have the right!" Sasuke retorted, snatching his hand away to throw it around my neck. "You don't own him!"

"Of course I do!" I cringed at his authority, confirming sternly that I was his property.

"I thought you loved him!" Sasuke's reply wasn't what I expected. He never knew all the details of our relationship; how could he have known what Gaara had said?

"I do!" Gaara hissed, finally looking at me. His eyes softened for the briefest moment. Then, they were hostile again as he returned staring at Sasuke.

"Correct me if I'm wrong…" Sasuke began dryly, his entire body trembling. "But I thought love meant that you _don't _sleep with other people." Gaara made some sort of an insolent, squawking sound, but did not counter.

"Others I have sex with…" He started after a distressing silence, and I visibly recoiled at the word. "I don't love them. Naruto is the only one I love."

"Why can't you just not have sex with other people? Is that so hard?"

"Why do you even care?" Gaara shot back, ignoring Sasuke's accusing inquiry. I was wondering the same thing, and it seemed like a difficult, touchy subject if Gaara was unwilling to answer. Why _did _he sleep with others? Why _was _it so hard to just stay with me? My distraught musings were cut short by a rippling growl developing in Sasuke's chest, making my head rattle.

"I care because I care about _Naruto_!" He spat, and I closed my eyes. I had hoped that Sasuke and I could do this and be done with it. It was bad enough to Gaara had to show up, and now I knew Sasuke "cared" about me.

This was not going to end well.

"You don't know him like I do!" Gaara replied through gritted teeth. "I know his feelings, his weakness, his most vulnerable states. You know _nothing_!" I suppose he was right; Sasuke did decide this without asking anything about me, without getting to _know _me. I hadn't been aware that he even knew that I existed until just a little while ago.

"I don't have to know all of that!" Sasuke said, but he sounded a bit uneasy. He was debating on something, pondering something in his mind. "Look," he sighed, and Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I can see we don't see eye to eye…" Sasuke said quietly and Gaara snorted. "All I want you to know is Naruto isn't an object to be owned. He's a person to be loved." I raised my head at his statement, those words touching my heart. I had never known love like that. I knew Gaara's demanding, forceful love, not this sensitive, teary kind that Sasuke was providing me. What would it be like to be with someone like Sasuke? I had to wonder…

"Don't give me that!" Gaara towered up in anger, looming over me and Sasuke like a deathly shadow. "You want him to yourself! You want to _steal _him from me! I won't let you!" I was surprised at Gaara's outburst; did he really dislike Sasuke that much? What was he going to do if Sasuke refused to give me up? I felt like a toy that they both wanted, and were planning on fighting if neither of them got me.

I had to ask myself which of them was the better choice. It seemed…shallow in a way that I would have to choose between them, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. What if they _forced_ me to choose?

"I'm not giving him up to you!" Sasuke shouted, the energy in his voice sending chills up my spine. "_Especially _you!"

Gaara's next move was a blur. All I saw was a flash of red bounding forward and tackling Sasuke to the floor. I was wrenched from his grasp, spinning sideways and hitting my back against the wall. I watched in horror as Gaara started throwing ruthless punches at Sasuke's face, his movements so fast Sasuke couldn't defend himself. My feet were rooted to the spot, even though I wanted to intervene, wanted to help. I couldn't move.

Gaara didn't yell out obscene insults, or damn Sasuke to the lowest hell, but instead, he looked quite sad. He looked regretful as he beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp, and his eyes were so glazed I couldn't read them.

This scene continued for long time, until I saw Sasuke's head lolling to the side, he was going to become unconscious.

"Stop!" I realized I had said that, but it was still bizarre to hear my own voice. Seeing them fight like that just aroused an anger inside me I couldn't control.

"Stop it!" Gaara froze immediately, and they both turned to gape at me.

"Naruto…" Gaara began, climbing off of Sasuke and standing up to walk towards me.

"N-no…" I backed away from him, pressing myself against the farthest wall in the room. He followed, his arms outstretched. I wanted to rush to him and embrace him, but at the same time I wanted to run from him. Everything Sasuke had said had made perfect sense, and I needed to think about it, but now wasn't the greatest time.

"Naruto, please…!" I looked back to Sasuke, lying motionless on the floor with bruises and cuts all over his face. He saw my gaze waver and he stepped to the side, blocking my sight.

"Y-you…you…" I was unable to find words, or rather, put my words into understandable sentences. I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but I just couldn't say it out loud. I didn't know why. I wanted to scold Gaara, I wanted to _yell _at him. For the first time since we got together, I was _angry _with him. I had never felt this much rage towards him. The only emotions I ever showed with him was love and fear. Never anger. And now…now that he had shown such violence to Sasuke, I felt this…_anger_. Did that mean I actually cared about Sasuke as well? If he could make me feel so enraged with Gaara, what did that mean? I couldn't control my feelings, and they were spiraling into all directions.

"Shhh…" Gaara tried to sooth me, but the light attempt to calm me down only infuriated me more. I wasn't a child that could be talked down from a simple tantrum! I wasn't that easy to manage!

"Don't _shhh _me!" I screamed, but instantly sank back and covered my mouth. Had…had that explosion come from _me_?! Had I just…_defied _him?!

Gaara took another step forward and this time, I let him. I wanted to see him, really _see _him. I wanted to see what he was thinking, what he thought, everything.

"Naruto, please, listen," he pleaded, gently cupping my face in his hands.

"I--I--" I paused, bringing the words together slowly. But I couldn't continue. The last thing I saw was Gaara's frantic face as I slowly drifted out of consciousness. I hated passing out like that so abruptly, but I wasn't able to control that.

I vaguely felt the floor smacking the back of my head as I fell backwards, and I was suddenly angry with Gaara for not catching me…but I couldn't worry about that at the moment, as I lost my train of my though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke later in a comfy bed, realizing it was mine. I tried to sit up, but there was a throbbing pain in my head, so I didn't move.

I moved my gaze around the room, narrowing my eyes as I saw Gaara sitting on a chair in the corner, his head against his chest.

He cheated on me, I suddenly realized. And then condemned me for having _one _quick fuck with Sasuke Uchiha.

I tried to be angry, but all I could feel was sadness. Why would he do this to me? Did I not mean anything to him? Was I just a toy for him to play with when he was bored?

I craned my neck to look at the clock. It was almost midnight…I wondered if Gaara had stayed the whole time…and where Sasuke was.

Sasuke…

Our sex together was great, and maybe it meant a little more than I wanted, but it wasn't enough to make me think about leaving Gaara for him.

I still loved Gaara, how much I hated him right now, I still loved him. I wasn't ready to give him up, but I also wasn't ready to go back.

I needed time to think…like maybe a couple years.

I watched him for what seemed like hours until he finally stirred, immediately jumping to his feet when he saw I was awake.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He asked eagerly, reaching for my hands. I shifted them away, then nodded. "Naruto, please don't be mad," he pleaded, but I wouldn't face him. I was sulking.

"W-where's Sasuke?" I asked begrudgingly, disturbed by the stutter in my voice. I still couldn't be confident…

"In the other room," Gaara replied.

"He's s-still here?"

"Yeah…" He paused. "How are you feeling?" I didn't answer at first, thinking it over. "You're still mad." Why was he being so kind all of a sudden? I remembered him as the demanding kind who got what he wanted all the time. Now…he was being all nice, coating his words with syrupy guilt that I didn't understand. Could it be that he was actually feeling remorseful about everything that happened? That maybe he was trying to make it up to me somehow?

I didn't know if I would forgive him if he _did _apologize. I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if I _could_.

My head rattled with all these thoughts, and I tried to concentrate on my answer to Gaara.

"Yeah," I said honestly. I knew Sasuke would be able to handle this for me, but I couldn't depend on him for everything.

"You should be," Gaara lowered his gaze. "I acted like a complete idiot." I silently agreed, but didn't say anything. "I can understand if you…want to break up."

"I thought I belonged to you," I muttered, recalling our conversation when I had fucked him for the first time.

"I thought you did," he admitted, sighing. "But I can't own you, Naruto." He was right, but I felt a sort of loss now. Break up…would that really happen? After everything he had done, all the emotions he made me feel, would he simply _break it off_?

"I loved the thought of owning you…" He sat on the bed and folded his hands in his lap. "And when you were so willing to be my property, I loved it even more. I thought I could be your master and you'd never have to know about my other lovers." I cringed, but he continued. "It was working out perfectly, and then you found me and Neji…my whole world just crashed around me. I believed you'd forget, and we'd go back to normal, and you wouldn't ask questions. But you did what you should have done, sleeping with Sasuke. You turned my own scheme back on me. And when I scolded you for being with him, I felt terrible. I wish I could control the things I do a little better," he added tearfully, and I was shocked by his confession. I wasn't expecting this heartfelt realization, but I guess I wanted it all along. I wanted him to see his own misdoings without me having to make him.

"I-is that it, then?" I swallowed nervously. "W-what are you going to do?"

"I want you to forgive me." I shrugged. "That's what I thought…you rest then, I'll be going. If you need me, just call. Sasuke will be waking up soon and you two can…figure something out." He nodded curtly at me. "See you at school tomorrow." I waited for him to glide over and kiss me, telling me he loved me, but he just slipped out of the room, not giving me a backwards glance.

He had given me a choice, I guess, but I was confused about my own decision. Would I simply forgive him? If I did that, would he change his ways and make me his only one? Or would he drag me back into that maze where I had to find my own way out when he so many other options?

Or would I leave him?

I shuddered at that very thought. I had grown accustomed to him, addicted, like he was my drug and I needed him everyday. Without him, I'd lose all my energy, all my hope.

I stared off into space for a while, and then I heard movement in the other room. Sasuke was waking up.

I rolled over, pretending I was still sleeping as he shuffled in.

He put his hand on my back, and his touch was so gentle and soft I couldn't help but to sigh, knowing Sasuke had guessed I had been awake.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," was the first thing he said. "For everything."

"You did nothing," I mumbled.

"Are you going back to Gaara?" He asked, disappointed, like he already knew what I was going to do, even when I didn't know myself.

"I don't know."

"I'm always here."

"I know." I really _did _know that Sasuke would always be here, but that thought troubled me. Was Sasuke really that reliable, that wonderful that I could trust him forever? Could he possibly…be better than Gaara!? No, of course not! I had only known Sasuke for a while, only shared one night with him. I had shared months with Gaara, known him for what seemed like forever.

But he had also caused me pain, trouble, doubt.

Sasuke had caused me pleasure, reassurance, trust.

Well, when I put it that way, Sasuke was the obvious choice. But I couldn't just forget everything Gaara and I had been through, move on, be happy with the stubborn raven. It was plainly obvious that it would be easier to break up with the redhead, if I had no feelings for him whatsoever.

But I did.

And I couldn't get rid of them.

They were engraved into my heart no matter how hard I tried to carve them out, put a new person there.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice snapped me out my musings, and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you." I swallowed nervously, acting calm. My brain spun out of control, but I didn't show it. I had gone in too deep. Sasuke would be heartbroken if I chose Gaara over him, and I wasn't sure if I would be too. Having someone say they loved me without abuse, without orders was strangely…comfortable, fulfilling.

I didn't want to admit I liked it.

Sasuke patted my hand, closing his eyes.

"Make the right decision, Naruto," he said solemnly, then gazed at me for a moment more before stalking off, shutting the door quietly behind him, even though it was the middle of the night.

I stared, unwilling to believe he had left.

They had _both _left me.


	6. Chapter 6: Wronged

**Little tiny lemon in here...**

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter is the last one! Did I surprise? Well, just wait. I'm really excited about this story now, because of AishiteryGaara-Kun! Without her, I probably would have abadonned this. So I'm giving another thanks to her!  
****Alright, go read it! It's kinda sad...but it'll get better! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

It was a restless night, especially since I was alone. The bed felt uncomfortably big without anyone to share it with me, and whenever I reached out, all I grasped was empty air.

That morning, I was tired and irritable, reluctantly getting ready for school. I didn't want to go, but then again, I never did.

But today was different…today I'd have to face them both. I had no idea what to expect.

I dragged myself down the sidewalk, my head down. I also wasn't used to Sakura not being there to walk with me. She was always there.

When I arrived, people went on with their lives outside the doors, unaware of the disturbance I was facing. They had normal conversations, normal problems. Unlike me.

I saw Gaara first. He was leaning against the fence, a distant look in his eyes. He was staring off into space, thinking.

I was about to turn on my heels and run for it, but he had already noticed me, and was briskly walking towards me.

"Naruto…" He put his hand on my shoulder, and I flinched. I could tell he was watching me, _still _looking for a reaction from me, but maybe just because he worried...

I didn't think I was able to change him, but so far he hadn't done anything that would make me argue otherwise. I remembered when he had me fuck him, made me do it, and how he said "I was exhausted, but I reacted forcefully to his words." How could someone be as frightening as that, as intimidating? I knew people would do anything for him just because he was that daunting, and it worked on me as well. I was lured in.

But it wasn't quite fair, because I was an easy target then. He would have gotten me in bed without a word.

But I knew now. I knew what he wanted, how it would get it, everything. However, I had seen the side of Gaara nobody else had seen, the part of him that was so different then the person he showed on the outside. Could it be he was only like that with me because he truly loved me? But I couldn't be the only person he could open up to, because there was bound to be loads others. Who knows? Neji could have seen that side too. Not just me.

I couldn't feel special, like he was different with me for _special _reasons. I couldn't feel relaxed when he was around. I couldn't _trust _him, even though I wanted to. I wanted to believe everything was okay.

Right now, I couldn't do anything.

"Naruto, how did you sleep?" Gaara asked casually, and I did not turn around. My brain was screaming at me to forgive him, answer him, go back to normal. But my heart was telling me the exact opposite.

"Naruto? Can I come over tonight?" I thought this over, then reluctantly nodded. I might as well hear what he had to say.

"Thanks." He gently turned me around and softly kissed me, so soft I could barely feel it. I could only describe it as…sweet.

Without another word, he was off, waving a chastely goodbye to me as he ran. When I thought I had gotten off easy, Sasuke was the next to come up and greet me. He was much more cheerful than Gaara was…

"Good morning, Naruto!" He said gleefully, not hesitating in leaning in and giving me a long, deep kiss. I stood there, rigid, as he continued. Did he think we were together? Or was he just putting a show for his friends after telling them we had sex?

"W-what…" I tried to ask, breathless when he pulled away.

"Oh…sorry…" He muttered, looking away. "I didn't mean to…"

"S'okay…" I said stupidly, shuffling my feet. I felt more nervous around Sasuke than Gaara, I noticed…

He looked as if he was about to say something else, but the bell rang, cutting him off. He gave me one last pleading glance before scampering off. I watched him go with wide eyes; what was I going to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I returned home, the door was unlocked. Unnerved, I twisted the knob, greeted by warm candle light coming from the kitchen table. There was a huge meal prepared, obviously done recently. I stared with apprehension until arms wrapped around me from behind. Gaara twisted my head around to kiss me, softly and sugar-coated. It felt nice, nicer than his usual kisses. I melted into the embrace, forgetting for a second where I was or what I was supposed to be doing. I expected him to slip his tongue in and inspect my mouth, but the kiss was sealed and simple. His lips felt strangely hard and cold against mine, like ice.

Soon, he pulled away, his arms still securely around my waist. He was smiling at me, as if nothing had ever happened. I liked that face, a face that said he was going to take care of me.

But I could believe it?

"D-did you do this?" I asked shakily, motioning towards the extravagant dinner on the table.

"Yes," he replied softly. "I went home early, and came here. I hope you don't mind."

"H-how did you g-get in without a k-key?"

"I always have a key," he said matter-of-factly, grabbing my head and leading me over to a chair. Our hands stayed clasped under the table as he coaxed me to eat. I wasn't hungry.

"Naruto, I don't want to be the one to make you choose," he whispered at last, lowering his head. "If you could have both of us, I'd do it. I'd spend the rest of my days with Sasuke if it made you happy." I was, to say the least, surprised by that. What happened to the old Gaara, the one who'd rip out Sasuke's eyes if he had the chance? Had he really changed that much for me?

"But…I can't do that." He wouldn't meet my gaze. "So…who is it?" I wanted to accuse Gaara of being rude and pushing me to make a decision, but I knew I had to. If I _could _have both, I would. But I couldn't do that to them. They both wanted me for themselves, no matter what they said.

"G-Gaara…" In the back of my mind, I knew who I wanted to be with. But a bigger part of my mind didn't want to choose between them. It was too confusing. The one I was rejecting had gone to such measures to make me happy, to make me believe I could trust him.

But I had seen too much.

"Gaara…" I tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at me. For a second, he looked hopeful. I couldn't bear to be the one to tear that feeling from him. "Gaara, I-I'm sorry." Just as I thought, his face fell, his eyes widened, and he leaned back, my hand falling to my side again.

"N-Naruto…w-why would you…?" He blinked a couple times, like he was in a bad dream and he wished he could wake up.

Then, he composed himself and plastered a very fake smile on his mouth.

"I want you to be happy," he said quietly, his voice breaking. Tears abruptly sprung to my eyes, and I brushed them away.

Break ups shouldn't be this hard.

But it was always harder when you loved that person more than you thought was possible. I couldn't hope for us to still be friends, because that was impossible. I didn't think I could every be friends with him after I broke his heart like this.

"I'll always love you," he muttered, standing up and caressing my tear-stained cheek. "Don't cry…don't waste your tears on me." How could this happen? If I had done this before, he'd probably have slapped me and told me I was being an idiot. Now, he was giving me kindness I didn't deserve. I didn't think I was able to affect someone this much.

"Be happy with Sasuke," he told me, ruffling my hair and heading for the door.

"W-wait!" I leapt up and caught him before he could leave, snapping his head around so I kiss him one last time.

He didn't respond.

"T-thank you," I breathed, and I wasn't just thanking him for letting me choose Sasuke. I was thanking him for the past months we had been together. I was thanking him for changing me, for luring out my real self, for caring about me.

He seemed to see this, as he put both his hands on my cheeks, pressing our foreheads together.

"You're welcome," he said sincerely before stalking off, leaving the door open ajar behind him, as if he expected me to follow.

Actually, I expected him to come back. I _wanted _him to come back. I wanted him to come back storming, fists flying, ordering me to forget about Sasuke and drag me to the bedroom. I wanted angry sex, the kind he gave when he was really upset with me. The kind that showed me he actually cared about me enough to be furious with me for even thinking about being with another person.

But he didn't come back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stumbled to Sasuke's apartment, not really understanding what I just done, what I had just left behind.

I only had to knock once before the door flew open to show a shocked Sasuke.

"N-Naruto?" He saw my tears and he led me in, his hand hovering over the small of my back. "What's the matter?" Before I could change my mind, I threw myself at him, looping my arms around his neck and kissing him forcefully. If I chose this, I suppose I had to make the best of it, even though I was overwhelmingly depressed. I couldn't imagine how Gaara must feel.

Gaara…

His name sent a ripple of pain through my body, and Sasuke felt it.

"W-what happened?" He asked carefully, holding me close against his chest.

"Sasuke…" I took a deep breath and looked up at him. The concern in his eyes was real, and I thought that maybe, I did make the right choice. "I-I…I-I love you…" I could see the visible change on his face, and I prepared myself for his reaction. I wasn't sure if what I said was even true, but I had to go with it.

He didn't disappoint; he flung his arms around my waist, pulling me into a heart wrenching kiss, putting every drop of his being into it. His hands traveled up my back to curve around my neck.

"I love you too," he breathed. "I love you so much. I'm so happy you're mine." _Mine…_

I was his. I was his property, it was all flooding back. Could he handle it better? Could he keep it under control? Could he realize that I was an actual person instead of someone's plaything?

Maybe…

"Come on," he said huskily, gripping my hand and leading me off to his room. I knew what was coming next, and I told myself I needed to enjoy it.

Not just for my sake.

But for Gaara's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bed was creaking violently, my head knocking up against the headboard with every one of Sasuke's movements. I wanted so badly to call out Gaara's name, but then I remembered.

I belonged to Sasuke now.

"S-Sasuke!" I screamed, digging my nails into his shoulders. "I-I'm coming!" He yanked my head up and crushed his lips against mine, shoving his tongue in as he came deep inside me.

His hot seed filled me to the brim, trapped inside by his generous length.

I came almost instantly after, spurting my cum all over his chest and stomach.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily in my ear. I felt like maybe it was too soon to be having sex so vigorously after I had just admitted I loved him. Though, I wasn't even sure.

I expected him to pull out of me, but he just started thrusting again.

"S-stop!" I gasped, trying to push him off, but he pinned my wrists above my head.

"No, Naruto, I want you!" He spat, shoving himself harder into me, so hard I thought I was going to split in half. "You're mine."

"I-I can't!" I sobbed, already feeling another orgasm creeping up on me.

To rid myself of the pain, I pictured it being Gaara. It was different when Gaara was being aggressive, like that was the way it was supposed to be. With Sasuke, I always saw him as the gentle one who took it at _my _pace. Seeing this side of him made me waver on my feelings.

He came once more after a few more powerful thrusts, biting roughly on my shoulder, leaving a bleeding bruise which he hungrily lapped up.

My displeasure prevented my much-needed release, and he took hold of my limp cock and pumped in harshly in time with his thrusts.

With a couple more agonizing seconds, I came with an ear-splitting scream. Just when I thought he was done, he flipped me over onto my hands and knees and started all over again.


	7. Chapter 7: The Happy Ending

**WARNING! REALLY EXPLICIT YAOI LEMON AHEAD!**

**AN: Omgee. It's over. This is the last chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! My laptop, like, exploded. And I didn't know what to do with myself. BUT I FIXED IT! And the last chapter, mehhh!  
I'd like to thank AishiteryGaara-Kun AGAIN! This chapter is dedicated to you, AishiteryGaara-Kun! I tried making it the best lemon I've ever done! I hope I did just that! Thanks to her, I was able to finish this! I was just gonna end it with Naru-chan choosing the WRONG person with a really sucky ending. And she was like heyy...and gave me this idea! I LOVEZ YA!  
And all my other reveiwers, tee hee.  
Thanks for keeping up with me this long! And it's finally over! I hope I didn't overdo it....**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, never will**

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Gaara dropped out of school, and moved out of his apartment with no sign of where he was going. I knew it was all my fault, and now I had nothing to show for it.

Sasuke turned out to be a completely different person. After I left Gaara for him, he pounced. He wanted me for my body, like so many others.

That first night was just the beginning of many. Every night after that, he'd force me to have sex, even abuse me to get what he wanted. I knew he really did love me, but that was just the way he was. He couldn't help that he had such a cold heart, but I wished things had turned out differently. He was terrified once I told him if he kept it up, I'd break up with him. His harsh mood swings stopped for a while, but as soon as he was sure I wasn't going to leave him, it started all over again. I wasn't going to take it for the rest of my life, so I told him it wasn't working out. When he asked why, I told him I couldn't handle all the sex. Everyday, I was suspicious. I wasn't sure where he was, or what he planned to do with me once he got home.

I knew I loved him as well, and possibly still do, but not enough to put up with the mistreatment. He was sorry that it had to end that way, but I wasn't. I knew that's what I needed to do. I only regretted choosing him in the first place.

I couldn't understand why he had done it. After he had defended me so fiercely in front of Gaara, how could he turn on me like that? Maybe it took that long to realize he wasn't in it for me. He was in it for the sex. Sure, he apologized every time after he had hurt me, but I just don't think he meant it. He loved me. He loved me plenty, but just not in the right way. He was just one of those people who couldn't control that part of them, the part that wanted only to get their so called lover into bed.

I was heartbroken. When things had finally looked like they would turn out good for me, everything shattered.

Sasuke and I still stayed slight friends, but not exceptionally close. He always told me I was beautiful, that he'd do anything to make it to me, but I wasn't going to fall for it. I wanted to be the person who could handle rough sex like that, who could take it and satisfy their seme so they could really be together. I guess Gaara had just softened me up after all those months.

But I always wondered why I couldn't take Sasuke's forcefulness, but I took Gaara's for such a long time. I knew that meant I truly loved Gaara, more than I would ever love Sasuke. I can't even remember why I had chosen Sasuke over him. I guess my judgment was clouded by all the changes Gaara had maturely staged through. I thought he was cruel and ruthless, and that's what drove me to my decision. But after that night, he showed me there was to him, but at first, I didn't believe it. I didn't believe that he could really change for me. He'd beaten Sasuke _twice _for me, but I didn't understand that at the time. I didn't understand he was doing it because he loved me. I had thought he was doing it just because he was that evil. I was actually angry with him. I had felt fury towards him, because I had been so naïve. I'd never felt that outraged with him, and when I remember it now, it makes me feel disappointed in _myself. _I can't believe I had compared them like that.

I learned that was wrong, just a little too late.

I didn't want to lie to myself anymore, I didn't want to pretend I could handle it, pretend I wanted to be with Sasuke even though he was aggressive. I had lied to myself for such a long time, lied about who I was really was and what I really felt.

There was no more of that. A terrible year had gone by, and I had shelled out. I wasn't a normal person; I had had too many experiences to even know the meaning of the word, but I wasn't a freak, an outsider. I had made friends, friends who used to make fun of me years ago, but now stood by me like they'd known me all my life.

One day, I had wandered off into town, feeling exceptionally moody. I went to Ichiraku's, my new found favorite place to go when I was feeling like this. I passed Kiba Inuzuka, and he waved at me. I was really paying attention as I waved back, lowering my head so I wouldn't have to greet any more people.

Since what happened a year ago, Sakura and I had drifted apart. She said it was just because I was different, but I knew it was because she was disappointed in me.

I had lost everyone that had stayed with me in the beginning, replacing them with others who were never there for me before.

Sometimes, I wondered if I really deserved Sakura, Gaara, and Kiba…I wished Gaara would come back and forgive me, and we could be together again. We'd be happy, Sasuke out of our minds forever.

But I couldn't get my hopes up.

I sat down at the counter and leaned my forehead onto my arms, sucking my breath in and holding it.

I held it for what seemed like an eternity before a hand was placed delicately on my shoulder. I spun around and saw a familiar red head, familiar green eyes, a familiar warm smile.

I hesitated, thinking it was just another hallucination I now had normally. But he looked too real, too touchable. I reached, brushing against his full, red, _real_ cheek. He caught my hand and held it there, closing his eyes, running my fingers down his pale, slender neck. He looked different; he had grown taller, more muscular, if it was even possible for him to get more handsome. His hair had gotten longer too, winding over his ears, slightly covering his eyes.

It _was _him, it was really him! He had finally come back for me! I was so tempted to throw myself at him, apologize for everything I'd done. But he looked hesitant, as if touching me anymore would cross a line.

Apparently, he still thought I was with Sasuke. I wanted to tell him it over, Sasuke was out of my life forever, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

"Naruto, please let me have you for just one night," he whispered. "I came back for you, I don't care about Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stumbled to my feet, putting my hands on his chest, tears streaking down my face. "T-there is no more Sasuke!"

"Y-you…left him?" He narrowed his eyes; he didn't believe me.

"Yes!" I cried. "He wasn't the person I thought he was! I'm sorry for choosing him over you!" I hoped he would forgive me, but I didn't think there was anything I could do to make up for everything he went through because of me.

"Naruto, I've missed you!" He hugged me close to his body, holding onto me for dear life. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've cost you." _He _was apologizing to _me_?! What could I have done to get a person like a Gaara? What was it about me that made him fall so hopelessly in love? I couldn't think of anything extraordinary about me, the spark that Gaara obviously saw.

"I knew you'd pick Sasuke," he resumed, burying his nose in my hair. "He was the better choice at that time, even I thought so. I'm sorry he did this to you…I'm sorry for just disappearing."

"Don't apologize to me, Gaara," I told him, and I shivered as I was able to say his name again with feeling painfully guilty. I didn't blame him for leaving. It's what he should have done. "It's my fault."

"It was never your fault, Naruto." His voice cracked, but I was too afraid to check if he was crying.

"But he was the wrong choice!" I insisted, trying to keep from sobbing. "It should have been you from the beginning."

"Shh…" He soothed me, stroking my back as I cried into his shirt. I couldn't hold in my tears, but I wasn't sure what they were for; happiness? Guilt? Whatever it was, I was with him at last. He had come back to me even after all that I'd done. He'd make everything better, he'd stay with me through the worst obstacles. He'd be my shoulder to cry on, my reassurance when I was hurt.

"Come home with me," he murmured, and I swayed in his arms. "Stay with me forever."

"O-of course I will!" I promised, my heart overflowing. It wasn't a dream, he was really here. "F-forever." He pulled back and swept a strand of hair away from my face.

"You still stutter," he said with a grin. "It's cute." I smiled back, grabbing his hand and practically skipping back to my empty apartment. I could feel his excitement radiating up my arm. I could feel the love coming back after all this time, the love that never really left in the first place.

We didn't even get into the door before he shoved me against the wall, showering me the sweetest kisses I've ever felt. He ghosted around my hips, lifting my shirt up ever so slightly. I could already tell he was going to take it slow, give me all the pleasure I wanted.

"What do you want Naruto?" He asked huskily, his lips tracing my throat.

"I-I want you…I want y-you to fuck me…!" I breathed, limping inside to the bedroom as he followed me. He tackled me onto the bed, our limbs tangling together as he just kissed. He didn't try to undress me, just touched.

He was so gentle, his fingers just barely brushing me as he paid excellent attention to my lips and neck. He sucked tenderly on my shoulder, creating a blooming bruise that he gently licked over to rid it of the sting.

He was forgiving me, so easily too. I had prepared myself for begging and pleading for him to stay, but he had taken me back so quickly, so eagerly. It was more than I deserved.

He created another mark on my neck, showing I was his and only his. But it was different. I was _glad _I belonged to him, because he belonged to me too.

He sunk his teeth into my flesh, and I felt the skin pop under the bite. I couldn't help but to whimper at the slight bit of pain, and he kissed the bleeding puncture before moving up to my lips.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I-it's okay--" I said, the rest of my sentence being cut off as he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth to chew on it. He kissed me for another mind-blowing minute before shuffling my shirt off. He shifted it over my head and flung it to the side, and I worked on removing his own shirt. I stared at his perfectly formed, pale chest; I hadn't seen him in so long.

He leaned down and nipped at my chest, trailing his tongue down to my stomach. He pushed me down on the bed, lacing his fingers into mine. He littered my still bruised skin with loving bites, replacing the purple bruises that Sasuke had left behind as a permanent reminder.

Gaara soothed them, and instead of a rough sting, I felt a sweet tingle. Just knowing it was Gaara who was there made the pain fade.

I gasped as he latched onto a pert nipple, trapping it between his teeth. He swirled his tongue around it before turning to the other one.

I dug my nails into his hair, yanking him up to my lips, giving him a searing kiss, filled with all the desire I had bottled up.

I silently gave him permission to move on, and he traced his tongue from my mouth, my jaw line, pausing momentarily to nibble on my neck again before moving down my chest and stomach. He dipped his tongue into my navel and I moaned outright; I didn't know you could put your tongue there…

However, he was set on his goal as he reached the hem of my pants. He traveled his hands from my face so he could unzip them, slowly pulling them down to my ankles. I kicked them off impatiently, valuing the look of embarrassment that crossed him when he saw I was wearing nothing underneath. He had blushed for the first time in front of me. The red tint didn't just color his cheeks, but his nose too. When I looked closer, I noticed he had the cutest freckles. Even his ears turned pink.

I bucked my hips up, gripping the sheets as he snaked his hands around my throbbing member. He fisted it into unbearable hardness, setting a rhythm that had me moaning my pleasure to the ceiling. He pumped it ruthlessly until I felt my orgasm coming up.

"S-stop!" I groaned. "I-I'm coming!" That caused him to stroke harder, drawing me into my climax.

My vision went white as I exploded into his hand, my head spinning at my release. I opened my eyes, not remembering closing them, to a very amused Gaara.

"I'll make you come countless times," he said while licking my cum from his fingers.

"O-okay," I replied simply. I suppose coming countless times wouldn't be so bad.

He lowered his mouth to the tip of my cock, lightly sucking on the head before going to the base. He licked it all over before swallowing it whole, bobbing his head up and down.

The tip touched the back of his throat, and I threw my back as the warmth seeped through me. His mouth was hot and wet, better than I ever remembered it to be.

I was over stimulated with just his mouth, but then he took my balls into his hands, kneading them and rolling them in his palms. He'd never done that before, and the sensation sent chills up my spine.

He was still sucking mercilessly on my length, all the while massaging the heavy sacs. His movements were so perfect, so nimble, it didn't take long for me to come.

With a low moan, I shot my seed down his throat, savoring the feeling of him gulping it all down greedily.

He popped his mouth off, a trail of saliva and semen connected him mouth to the tip of my cock.

"G-Gaara, t-that---" I couldn't think of words to describe what he'd just done, and I didn't have to. He put his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"That's only the beginning," he said wryly. "Where do you keep the lube?"

"T-that drawer over there…" He turned away for one second to grab the aforementioned lubrication, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. He lowered them to my twitching entrance, tracing circles around the tight ring of muscle. It tickled a bit, and I impatiently bucked my hips down. He grinned at me before inserting one slick finger, only going a few centimeters in before stopping, looking to me for permission.

"H-hurry up!" I commanded, and he happily obliged, adding another finger and going knuckle-deep. He stretched the digits upward, spreading me for his giant member. He abruptly struck my prostate and I screamed as the ecstasy overpowered me. He prodded that spot again, plunging his fingers so deep into me I thought I was going to explode.

A third digit pushed me to a third orgasm, but he didn't stop the movements of his fingers as I came violently all over my love-marked chest.

As I lay there panting, he slowly removed his moist appendages and licked them over. Instead of using more lube to coat his enlarged cock, he lathered his hands in my own cum. I was a bit embarrassed that I had already come three times when he hadn't even come once, but it didn't last long.

When his palms where thoroughly covered with my semen, he smeared it over his member and gazed at me lovingly.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" I cried, stirred that he would even ask. I could get used to this.

With that, he lifted my hips up and hooked my legs over his shoulders, rising to his knees.

He poised his cock at my open entrance, just teasing me until he decided to penetrate me. I glared at him anxiously.

My glare was replaced with a look of completely fulfillment as he slowly slid into me. He only entered past the first set of inner muscles until halting, digging his nails into my knees.

"G-Gaara!" I breathed. "M-move already!!" He nodded at me, pushing in until he was fully sheathed.

His hips touched my backside, and I sighed at the contact. I didn't recall his dick being that insanely huge, but I gladly welcomed it back into my memory.

The sides and base of his length brushed against my inside walls, and every time he shifted the slightest bit, it pressed against me, bending me, making me shriek.

Then, he gradually pulled out of me until just the leaking head was buried, then lazily plunged back in.

"F-faster!" I begged, fisting the sheets as he watched me fidget in amusement. He gently rubbed my cheek, relaxing me.

"Whatever you wish, Naruto," he cooed, his affectionate voice making me dissolve into a hopeless pile of mush. Mush love…

"I just didn't want to hurt you," he said.

"Y-you're not hurting me!" I could have cried. After all this time he cared about nothing except causing me pain, getting what he wanted, he was afraid of hurting me. He really _was _remorseful about what he'd done to me, and that was more than I could have ever asked for.

"Are you sure?" He checked one more time, searching my face for any type of discomfort.

"Y-yeah," I assured him. "G-go faster." He gave me a dazzling smile before thrusting into me hard and deep.

I screamed an earsplitting scream and he immediately stopped, muttering apologies.

"N-no," I corrected him. "F-feels good." Still doubtful, he thrust again, but a bit slower. He progressively picked up his leisurely pace, knocking my head against the headboard. He saw this, and cautiously shifted me downward so my head was now resting neatly on the mound of pillows.

Actual tears spilled over at this. Partially because of the pain of being entered, but mostly because of his obvious display of passion for me. That simple thing, something that would mean nothing to another person, had my heart beating faster than it ever had.

He kissed away my tears, kissing my lips as he pounded me through the mattress. My howl was muffled, and I bit on his bottom lip so he'd release me. I liked being loud, I suppose. Especially for him. I wanted him to know just how much I was enjoying this, how much I truly loved it.

He remained at the crook of my neck as he continued, his heavy breathing heating my skin even more.

He had established a rhythm, leaving less than a second in between each thrust. I felt drops of his sweat on my chest, merging our bodies together, sticking me to him.

A coil in my belly constricted, my lower back tightening as I felt my fourth climax approaching. I wanted him to come long and hard, since he hadn't climaxed once yet.

He was close too, and he took hold of my bouncing member and pumped it roughly in time with his below motions. He did this desperately, as if wanting to get everything in before it was over.

But it would never be over. I knew that. I was confident we'd be like this forever, our love-making stronger and better every night. He'd let me be his seme sometimes as well, and I'd treat him just as wonderfully as he treated me.

"N-Naruto…" He grunted, his tempo getting random as he came even nearer to his finish. I wanted us to come together, and I matched his thrusts with rolling of my hips.

He released first, throwing his head back and yelping as he shot his amazing, hot, unfathomable seed into the most deepest parts of me. It splashed on the inside, spilling out my already unbearably tight passage.

At the feeling of that silky liquid being submerged into me, I came instantly after. The force of it sent me careening off the edge of pleasure; oh, it was much more than that. It was miraculous ecstasy, staggering elation, more than I had ever felt before, more than I thought I was even capable of feeling at all.

I clamped down on his still hard cock, imprinting it into my most secret places. He had marked me, made me his everlastingly. I'd never have to worry about him leaving me, or _ever_ breaking up. We were eternal soul mates, and we'd even be together after death.

I just knew it.

He hovered over me for a wobbly second before collapsing gracefully on top of me, feeling feather-light against me. I was in blissful paradise with him panting on me, his heartbeat synchronizing with mine.

He didn't make a move to pull out of me, and I didn't protest. I wanted him inside me for the rest of the night, maybe longer.

He nuzzled my shoulder, tickling my drenched hips, leaving his hands possessively clutching my thighs. I sighed, leaning my cheek on his matted red hair.

"I love you," he said compassionately, touching his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I answered, knowing it was probably the most truthful thing I had ever said. There was no hidden meaning behind it, no doubts, no secrets, no lies.

Just plain, clear love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I awoke around noon, groggily sitting up and realizing I had the bed to myself.

I looked around for my lover, and heard him working in the kitchen. I remembered last night, and a permanent smile unraveled on my face.

I dozed off again staring at the ceiling, until Gaara padded in, snapping me right awake.

I welcomed him back with outstretched arms and he set a tray on the bed before embracing me.

I stared at what he had brought in, speechless; he had made breakfast for me.

"Y-you didn't have to do that," I mumbled, but he shook his head at me, taking my shoulders and propping me up against the love-stained pillows and blankets. It'd take forever to wash those…

"I wanted to," he said sweetly, sitting down opposite me and grabbing my hand. "I took the yolks out of the eggs, the way you like them." The corners of my eyes became moist with unexpected tears, and I lunged at him, littering every part of him with sugary kisses. I guess every kiss for sort of a 'thank you' and I knew he understood.

I thanked him for being mine.

For noticing me when everybody else thought I was invisible.

For protecting me from them, as well as myself.

For holding my hand during my life-altering obstacles.

For never forgetting me.

It was then I understood that Gaara never really left me. Even through that sorrowful year with Sasuke, he was still thinking of me, and I was still thinking of him. Without him, I would have given up long ago. Without his flawless face in my mind, I wouldn't have been able to last until he found me again.

He was like my lifejacket in the sea I had been struggling to swim through all my life; without him, I would drown.

He was my _lifeline_.


End file.
